onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 6
Pineapple fired his apple pine cannon, killing an alien. He saw he was out of ammo, and a giant eye ball stared at him. 'See you: Lower demon class 2' It fired a laser beam, that would have incinerated Pineapple, but Puri Puri Prisoner deflected the attack, and kicked the See you in the... Eye, and killed it. Puri Puri Prisoner twirled, and pointed at Pineapple. Roughly a few dozen C class heroes and even a few B class heroes were sticking by him. "Come, just you alone is weak... But combined with everyone's power, we can become an unbreakable force!" "But... We're surrounded!" "Yes, but we have an advantage. None of these people are working together, but if we do, we can prove how powerful humanity is by joining together in one force! Let's go!" Puri Puri prisoner sprinted, to save another group of C class heroes, and his followers ran with him to attack. Pineapple joined in, wanting to assist as much as he could. - Bthullu roared, and was tackled by TankTop Master. He was pushed back, but unharmed, and attacked TankTop master head on. With a quick success of strikes, Genos attacked from behind, injuring Bthullu. Bthullu screamed in agony, and tried to strike Genos. TankTop master grabbed it's bear arm, and lifted it. "TANKTOP THROW!" TankTop master threw Bthullu as hard as he could, and Genos fired a laser at Bthullu. It struck, and critically injured Bthullu. It got up, roaring as loud as it could, and charged at them. TankTop master then cracked his neck, and made his muscles expand. "Time for my ultimate attack, GENOS, BACK ME UP!" "Got it!" Genos jumped in the air, and threw a fireball at Bthullu. Bthullu was injured, but pressed on, and was face to face with TankTop master. "TANKTOP STYLE: ALL OUT SLAMMING BARRAGE!" TankTop master struck Bthullu, and struck him with a striking speed that would have impressed even Bang, and with a strength that even Darkshine would compliment. Bthullu was crushed by the force, and Genos was behind, firing a laser that incinerated Bthullu's back. With both strikes, Bthullu cried out in pain, and dropped dead. TankTop master was breathing hard, and saw he defeated a dragon threat. "Amazing... I wouldn't have been able to do that without you Genos! Thanks. You know, I had some reservations about you, but now I can see you're a good guy." Genos raised his hand, and fired a laser. It narrowly missed TankTop master, and incinerated a monster about to strike TankTop master with a poison stinger, that would have killed him. "I believe you are a good guy too TankTop master. It would be a shame if you died." Genos left, off to fight more monsters, and TankTop master nervously chuckled to himself, scared. "No wonder he's called a demon..." - Melzelgald, or one of it's 5 heads, was currently fighting Blizzard, who was using her psychic powers to prevent him from escaping. "YOU DAMN HARLOT WITCH! YOU DARE STRIKE ME WITH SUCH WEAK POWERS?!" "Those 'weak' powers are more then capable of defeating you." She heard a cheer, and saw Mountain Ape deal the killing blow to a demon class threat, with the Blizzard group exhausted but cheering. Melzelgald was shocked, and growled. "That was a friend of mine! THAT'S IT! FORM!" - One head was currently fighting ZombieMan, and couldn't escape. - A second head was dodging strikes from Handsome Mask, who was dealing it immense damage, but it could barely strike him. - A third head was having difficulties defeating the three disciples of Atomic Samurai, who were dodging his strikes and using perfect coordination to harm it. - A fourth head smashed GoldenBall into a skyscraper, and headed to the head that needed help. It formed with it, and it was face to face with Blizzard. "Now, my power has increased to immense proportions! Now, let me show you what your guts look like on the floor." - Bang was face to face with a pile of goo, that laughed, and began to form. It changed into a being that looked exactly like Bang, and began to crack his muscles. "I am a changling. I am able to become as strong and as fast as you. However, I also don't have your weaknesses as old age! So, in a way, I'm stronger then you! Allow me too..." Bang was suddenly in front of Change!Bang. The two struck, and Change!Bang lost his head. "Impossible... How..." "You may have my speed and strength... But you don't have my skill." The being turned into goo, and Bang stomped on it, killing it. He heard a laugh, and a being stomped in front of him. "Man, I expected Odo to give you more of a fight. However, I promise I am a better fight. I am the universes greatest martial artist. I like what you did, how long does it take to master?" "An alien, interested in Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist? I would be ecstatic, if I didn't despise you." "Oh, well if you won't teach me... I'll just have to eat you, and consume your body for the power! I am Groribas! Eat my acid breath!" It breathed, and Bang dodged the breath. He tried to kick, but Groribas backed away, and kicked Bang's leg having the two collide, and face to face with each other. "I am Bang. You're rather skilled. Maybe you'll even make my own old bones rattle." - Mumen Rider was still in his bike, and was in the repairing city of B city. He had about 35 minutes left to go. He biked as fast as he could, and screamed at the top of his lungs, to give him more energy. - Saitama was eating a calzone, and wondering what Genos was doing. - A figure approached on the top of the only remaining skyscraper, the Hero HQ, and he was staring down. "Damn little brother, what mess did you get here?" A large bat like creature that dwarfed the man, with a horse head was behind him. 'Borse: Upper Demon class 3' "I AM BORSE, THE FEARED HYBRID OF A..." Bomb struck it in the chest, causing it's inside vitals to explode. It died, and Bomb sighed. "I hope these aren't the things giving him problem." Category:Blog posts